onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 640
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = | eyecatcher = Robin - One Piece Logo | chapter = Chapter 710 (p. 14-19) Chapter 711 (p. 10-13) Chapter 712 (p. 2-7) | rating = 9.7 | rank = 5 }} "Adventure! The Island of Fairies, Green Bit" is the 640th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Upon their arrival to Green Bit, the group discovers a Marine ship that crashed and believed that the Marines had landed on the island. With fourteen minutes left before the exchange, Robin and Usopp begin to scout the island as Law takes Caesar to the meeting point. As they explore, Robin and Usopp discovers a squad of Marines who are getting attacked by the forest's inhabitants, losing all of their belongings. As soon as the Marines fled, Robin uses her Devil Fruit power to capture the fast and seemingly invisible thieves. Usopp asks her what she has caught, and she tells him that she believes they are dwarves. Meanwhile at Acacia, Zoro has captured his sword thief, a dwarf named Wicca, who berated herself for being caught. Because the fall sprained her ankle, she begged Zoro to take her to the flower field to deliver a report that the Donquixote family is planning to attack the Straw Hat's ship. Zoro had no choice but to take her with him due to his horrible sense of direction. With Violet revealing her true self, Sanji was seen beaten and bloodied before Violet who was actually an assassin sent to interrogate him about Law's plan. Her Devil Fruit power allows her to look into Sanji's mind for the truth, only to recoil from seeing Sanji's perverted mind. Sanji, who was barely conscious, told her that he never doubted her tears, leaving her genuinely shocked, brought to tears by his honesty. Long Summary Upon arriving at Green Bit, the group can not find any traces of the people who captured the fish and notice both the large number of wrecked ships and the giant, lush forest of Green Bit. Law then obverses that the southeast beach is just up ahead while Usopp notices a Marine ship that had crashed into the island and Robin uses her binoculars to confirm that the ship had damaged the plants and trees just recently. Robin also notes that the ship itself is not very damaged and Caesar starts to get paranoid that the exchange has been compromised and complains to Law who is wondering how to make his next move. Caesar begs Law to call off the exchange as the Marines are there and he is an enemy of the Marines, but Law refuses, noting that since he is an ally of the Straw Hat Pirates, the Marines are now his enemy too and that he will need Robin and Usopp's skills to check out the forest and make sure there is nothing strange going on. Robin and Usopp then leave to search the forest with 14 minutes until the exchange takes place with Robin taking the lead and Usopp trailing behind. The two then notice a bunch of Marines in a clearing talking with an unknown person, the Marines ask if he is a Straw Hat to which the unknown person comments that he is not and that his name is Leo. Leo then asks whether the Marines are good guys or bad guys, to which the Marines respond that they are good guys, prompting Leo to ask that they lay down their weapons. Unfortunately the Marines do not and in the blink of an eye they are stripped down to their underwear. The Marines run away while Robin uses a new technique to try and capture the culprits, whom she believes are dwarves. Meanwhile, at Dressrosa's port city, Acacia, Zoro is running with a dwarf named Wicca. Wicca was the "fairy" that had stolen Zoro's sword and, because of an ankle injury that she got from being chased by Zoro, she is relying on him for transportation. While Zoro is relying on Wicca for directions due to his lack of an internal compass, Wicca also informs Zoro of several things she has found out during her recon mission such as the fact that Doflamingo's crew is on their way to attack the Straw Hat's ship. Back in Dressrosa, Sanji is seen beaten and bloodied up, surrounded by Doflamingo’s men, while Violet reveals that she fooled Sanji and actually knew who he was all along. She comments that she had heard that Sanji was weak to women, but did not realize it was this bad. It is then discovered that Violet is actually an assassin for Doflamingo and a part of the Trébol Army. Sanji however, refuses to believe that Violet is a bad person and says she has a kind heart but is somewhere she does not want to be because she was tempted by some bad people. This apparently angers Violet and she kicks Sanji in the face, telling him to stop being in love. She believes Sanji is lying to her and is actually suppressing his anger while searching for a way out. Violet then demonstrates her Devil Fruit power that allows her to see through people’s clothes and even into their minds. After looking into Sanji’s mind, she finds out that Law and Luffy have teamed up but is unsure of their reasons for being on Dressrosa. She then looks into Sanji’s mind again but is repulsed by his perverted thoughts and demands to know why she cannot see the details of his crew's plan. Sanji replies that he can only think of her. Sanji then tells Violet that he believes she was telling the truth when she asked him to kill a man for her due to the tears in her eyes and shouts he'll never doubt a woman's tears, leaving Violet deeply touched by his words. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *While the Marines were talking to a hidden Leo in the anime, one of the Marines fired a shot into the air. *In the manga, Robin speaking to Kabu after catching him was shown in a small flashback after Robin and Usopp were brought to the Tontatta Kingdom. *The anime adds an extended scene of Violet using her Peeping Mind on Sanji. *The anime adds a scene with Chinjao wondering where Luffy went and nearly headbutts two gladiators. *As Caesar Clown yells at Law for exchanging him at Green Bit and to abort the mission, the coloration of his hair shifts between dark indigo and black as his head moves up and down. Site Navigation